Talk:Abile
Notes 1. The Oilman died. His daughter is the current Oilman; thus the voice modulation. 2. I have looked at this wiki on and off for several years and I have been hesitant to add things from my own store of lore since I centered much of my writing around Texas and I realize that the founder of this Wiki (OvaltinePatrol is the founder, correct?) takes a special interest in Texas... I hope that we share some similar views on matters so that I can contribute in the future. He has contributed a lot to the Wiki and I am but a mere transient here. 3. My views and scope... I think Fallout needs to expand its next few games to incorporate the ability to drive and use vehicles. Most vehicles are nuclear powered; but many gas stations still existed when the bombs fell. Texas is a perfect place to have an oil revolution; the process of hydraulic fracturing- while known to people in the 1950s, did not become exploited in the real timeline until the 2000s... I think this area is ripe for exploration. Note: This does NOT mean that I will write about mega-armies with tanks, etc. But I do like the idea of Death Car races and Mad Max situations. 4. The population sizes... this may be a gripe with the Fallout universe itself... I am going to keep my populations here relatively small, but even at the time of Charlemagne I believe that France had a population of 1 million. And Rome and Beijing hit 1 Million people. Of course, we are talking post-apocalypse, but I think that populations in certain areas have likely recovered to some degree... I suppose it all depends on renewable sources of food and lack of a completely sterilized population. ~LD~ 02:31, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, Shoot. ...I just realized that Fort Holly was located in Lubbock... Suggestions here? I could move this a little farther south... or I could put it in the Barnett Shale by DFW (which you completely destroyed in this wiki, it appears). In real life another possible shale is the Haynesville Shale near Texarkana; it could also be put near Austin or in Abeline? Drawbacks of putting it in the barnett shale is that it's farther away from Middessa and other logical trading partners. I also like the name BockBuck... Positives--I can develop Big Tex and Waco a bit more interrelated to it. In the setting that I made for myself, this was originally set in the Barnett Shale near Fort Worth. I moved it to Lubbock since I hadn't read the Fort Holly entry and it made sense to integrate better with Midessa... but going back to DFW might work. What do you think? ~LD~ 03:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Well nice to meet ~LD~. The admins are virtually reluctant to think about vehicles or populations (despite the obvious signs). They're currently working on clairifying the rules, but they've since disappeared. If you can provide concrete proof that your guys had the skills and the ability to build the new cars, then shoot. The Legion had chariots the engines from cars strapped to the front, meaning that in the nearly 25+ years Caesar's been in control, the Legion has some knowledge of how engines work, and how to fix them (but appearently that doesn't apply for anyone else in the wasteland). Shoot for it. Vivaporius 14:44, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, one little thing. One of the rules for the site stated that only the Enclave had any oil left. So you might want to wait for an admin to give you the green light, or remain as vague as possible about just how much oil your guys are collecting. Vivaporius 14:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the reply. I did not notice the rule about oil. I saw that OvaltinePatrol had the Greasers and Speed Demons in one city so I figured that they had to be getting their oil from somewhere, and so moving this city from the Barnett Shale to Lubbock seemed to make sense to me. I'll hold back on posting more until I get an official ruling as you recommended. I don't think that they've built new cars; I think they're just recovering and repairing some of the old ones. Oil is also used in plastics manufacturing and it can be used as an electricity source for a theoretical grid, or at its most basic-burned in lamps like whale oil... but I won't get into an electrical grid yet since it's a bit ambitious; although there appear to be working electric substations all over the place in Fallout 3 and NV. Thank you again. ~LD~ 21:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) You are welcome to relocate it to any free spot, I happen to think Abilene is a good choice. Please remove or change the bit about the Arceneaux Twins; they'd accept oil in exchange for their services but the only reason they'd spy on anyone is if they had some kind of compelling inroad insight to biological immortality. I happen to think the world of Fallout was pretty much devoid of oil and that they'd exploited all methods available to them. I don't really take issue with this article as it is right now on that issue, as long as it doesn't lead to fleets of vehicles up and down the wasteland or other setting-wrecking shenanigans.--OvaltinePatrol 22:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Also I'm not the founder. I'm not even the senior staff member. The community (now rather quiescent, sadly) largely adopted my vision some time ago. I'm trying to talk to the other admins to see if it's time that changed.--OvaltinePatrol 22:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. I made the move to Abilene. I might also make a little town on the outskirts of Lubbock called BockBuck, just because I love the name, but Abilene will suit the drilling town for a location. I also took out the Big Springs comments and I'll dream up something that could work. :I agree with you that the world of Fallout was pretty devoid of oil, but it is possible that they never invented hydraulic fracturing as we know it--I bet they sucked out all the tar sands (thus the invasion of canada) and they probably mined out a lot of the coal, but if they were putting all their tech into nuclear research they might never have thought to revisit pressurized water injection. :Re: the community- it seems that people post something up on the wiki every few days, at least, which is nice. Thanks again! I'll alter some more things in the entry to re-work its location, then finalize it and get started on another entry or two. (Notably, what will probably happen is that this will stay listed under BockBuck and I'll start a new Abile entry in a few days and migrate things over there while writing up the tiny suburb of Fort Holly as BockBuck. :~LD~ 23:17, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Note self: Large Population rise in quick time food difficulties. May need to have strong relationships with Fort Holly. Does Ovaltine Patrol have any merchant groups who may supply food. May need to create farming communitys;explore bonds with OP's pre-existing communities. The poor relationship with Sweetsteppes could lead to raiding and be problematic. How can that be dealt with? ~LD~ 17:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Turns out that due to Ovaltine Patrol's insistance the Railroad Nomads have made a permenantly accessable length of railroad from Midessa to Fort Holly. Abile would easily be on this route and if they could scrounge up enough tanker cars they coudl be used to ship oil (However nobody must mention to them that it is to be used in cars for religious reasons) This would also provide a semi-regular food suply coming in as well. THe flip side however is the fact that the town itself was directly nuked and is inhabited solely by ghouls. Some kind of arrangement would need to be sought to convince them to change the original route to somewhere ore convenient.Stikibunn 03:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I changed the population (but still kept it a technical boom town) as part of an effort to lower populations site-wide.--OvaltinePatrol 07:45, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Refugees and mutants Can I make on the Scrapping post page where Eastland, Abile and the Scrapping post ally to make a tempoprary army a couple times one being a refugee crisis and another being a mutant war (with the mutants from Four Seasons)? Lieutenant113 (talk) 16:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Cancel all that. Lieutenant113 (talk) 17:29, November 28, 2015 (UTC)